


West & Vega

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tori takes advantage of what Jade's shirt says, Jade admires how Tori looks wearing her glasses, and they both tell their friends the story of how they began going out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	West & Vega

Another day of school at Hollywood Arts. Another day of friends and crazy teachers. Just another normal day for Tori Vega. Except, it wasn't. She rushed around getting ready like any normal day, making herself the best she could be. Today was the day. It was a special day, but it was only disguised as a normal day. She grabbed something to eat on the way out, kissed her mom on the cheek, high-fived her dad, and then flashed her older sister Trina the 'loser' sign; her thumb and index pressed to her forehead. Her mom and dad smiled and shook their heads while Trina grumbled with crossed arms. Tori yelled a farewell over her shoulder and flew out the door. She had finally gotten her driver's license last year so it meant utter freedom and absolutely no more ridiculous rides with her sister. She missed only one thing and that was getting rides from Jade who she had finally become friends with. She couldn't wait, because once this day was over, she would be the happiest person in the world. Tori drove to school and parked, hopping out of her car and jogging inside with a big smile on her lips. She searched for the one face she always looked for, but instead, she found her best friend Andre. She shrugged, figuring it could wait, and walked over to him.

"Hey Andre," she greeted, dragging out the greeting and using the signature walk that meant she had big news. He shut his locker and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey muchacha. What's got you so excited? You have some news?" he questioned, knowing what the walk meant. Tori nodded and began to explain when Beck showed up. He leaned against the lockers with a smile. Tori deflated only slightly, wanting to tell Andre first about it before the others, but then brightened again at the prospect of revealing the news to all of them at the same time.

"Hi, um, Tori? Could we talk?" Beck asked the half Latina. She nodded and Andre stepped away so she and Beck could talk.

"What's up?" she wondered, hoping he hadn't found out before she could announce it.

"Do you know what's wrong with Jade? She seemed extra snippy yesterday and today she kept looking around like someone was going to jump her. I've never seen her so shifty before. Not even when she was doing something illegal," he explained. Tori smiled, thinking of what she wanted to put into action today. Jade of course had something to do with it. She told Tori not to go through with it, she threatened her, heck, she even asked nicely, almost pleading. But Tori wouldn't back down. Not this time. Jade didn't like when she didn't get her way, but for once, Tori didn't care. This was for Jade's own good as well as her own. The fact that Jade's ex-boyfriend Beck was concerned for her wasn't anything new. The two broke up on good terms so they were still friends. It wasn't out of the ordinary for Beck to keep an eye on Jade. It wasn't really necessary nowadays, but he still insisted.

"Ah yup, I do. In fact, I'm looking for her right now. Do you know where she is?" Tori responded. Beck rose a brow and his eyes shifted before he answered.

"Uh, I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Tori. She isn't happy, and if I told you where she was, she would get mad at me too," he admitted.

"She's mad at me? Aw, I didn't mean to upset her," she muttered, slightly concerned.

"What are you up to?" he inquired suspiciously with a knowing smile. Tori just flashed a sly smile in return and shrugged.

"You'll just have to wait and see with the others," she answered. Beck shook his head and sighed.

"She's in the Black Box Theater," he gave in. Tori gave a little pump of her fist.

"Yes," she whispered under her breath. Beck looked confused but left it alone. Both Tori and Jade sometimes confused him once in a while, but he figured it was nothing bad so he never pressed to know what exactly was up with his friends. They would say something when they wanted to.

"Thanks, Beck. Bye!" Tori exclaimed, smacking his back jovially and then running off. Beck watched her go, lost. He was still trying to figure out what was going on when Andre walked up to him with an equally confused expression. They exchanged a look and then shrugged before heading off to class together. Tori made it to the Black Box Theater and skid to a halt outside. She carefully pushed on the door and peeked in. Jade was busy pacing back and forth at the front of the room nonstop. Her bag was thrown to the side. She spun a pair of scissors around her slender finger as she walked, the movement absentminded yet she never messed up when switching hands. She was wearing her black skinny jeans, scuffed boots, and black 'Bite Me' shirt today with her leather jacket over. Her hair was perfectly curled, the electric blue streaks following through the curls. Tori grinned and then entered as quietly as she could. When Jade was thinking she was rarely alert. If Tori was careful she could get the drop on her without her even knowing.

Most would not condone doing such a thing, but Tori wasn't afraid of Jade. Quite the opposite. She knew the moody goth inside and out. She knew when to push or when to back down. Now was the time to push. To Tori, Jade was clearly uncertain even though she didn't show it. It was Tori's job to help her loosen up. Tori set aside her 'big monster bag', as Jade called it, so she could move more freely. She scampered closer and quickly hid behind the curtain when Jade's back was turned. When Jade would head back towards Tori, she planned to jump out and scare her. She had been trying for some time but failed in the past. The thought of actually pulling it off this time caused a small chuckle to escape. She held a hand over her mouth with a gasp, her eyes wide. She froze, listening out for Jade. The constant sound of her boots stopped momentarily and then started up again. Tori let out a relieved breath then got ready to pounce. Jade had reached her hiding spot and was going to turn again when Tori jumped out from behind cover.

"Boo!" she yelled, hands out like it would add to the affect. Jade simply stared with a bored expression. She blinked once and then shook her head.

"Pathetic, Vega," she stated, turning to continue her pacing once more.

"Aww, I didn't scare you," Tori pouted with a frown.

"Nope. Try not to make so much noise then," Jade replied, making the turn back around and revealing her amused smirk. Tori brightened at the sight of it.

"I wasn't  **that**  noisy," she dismissed. Jade snorted, unconvinced. It was something Tori found endearing about her.

"Yeah, you were. It helps not to giggle when you're scaring someone," Jade advised.

"I did  **not**  giggle," Tori denied.

"Sure. Whatever," Jade replied with a wave of her hand. She moved to begin pacing again but Tori stopped her with a hand gripping her wrist.

"Calm down. It won't be that bad. Don't you trust me?" Tori questioned softly. Jade's tense form visibly relaxed.

"Of course I do. Why else would I allow this?" she snapped, her voice not nearly as strong as she wanted it to sound.

"It's ok to be nervous, Jade. I mean, I'm nervous too, but I like to think you know as well as I do that it's for the best," Tori explained gently, her hand sliding over pale skin to intertwine their fingers. Jade allowed a small quirk up of her lips but nothing more.

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied, still somewhat reluctant. Tori's thumb started up slow strokes and Jade sighed.

"Trust me, Jade," Tori pleaded, her expressive brown eyes burrowing into Jade's fierce blue-green gaze.

"I do," she assured Tori who smiled and closed the space between them.

"Good. So let's go share the news then," she suggested, tugging on Jade's hand. Jade nodded and dragged Tori with her to get her bag, unwilling to part with her yet. They stopped again so Tori could get her own bag, then they left the Black Box Theater to find their friends.

"We have two minutes to find them. Maybe if we could-" Tori began only for Jade to cut in.

"Oh, see, we don't even have enough time. We can't just drop info on them and then say 'see ya around'! This shouldn't be some quick and meaningless thing. We want them to understand, don't we?" Jade began to explain calmly, her tough exterior back in place with just a hint of sarcasm. Tori nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I think we should wait for lunch. Whaddya say?" she asked, nudging Jade's shoulder playfully. Jade tried to frown but failed. She pulled her hand from the happy-go-lucky girl's loose grip to shove her back playfully.

"Whatever, Vega. That's fine by me," she replied. Tori grinned and reached out to grab her hand again, pulling her into a big hug.

"Ok, see you then," she stated, holding Jade in her arms for a few more seconds before letting go. Jade returned the embrace in kind, wondering what someone would say if they stumbled upon them at that moment. Jade pulled away and softly tapped her knuckles on Tori's chin.

"Get to class you cheeseball," she ordered, yet her small smile never wavered. Tori's smile brightened as she nodded and ran off.

"Bye, Jade! See you at lunch!" she yelled, disappearing around the corner a moment later. Jade watched her go with a strengthening smile then turned to get to her own class. Tori was almost bouncing in her seat, wanting time to speed up. When lunch finally came around she bolted from class, leaving everyone confused except for Jade who only sighed and followed her out. Jade got her usual and sat at their table, surprised when she didn't see Tori already there. She shrugged and sat down, opening the container of food to dig in. The rest of the group showed up and took their seats. Jade waited for Tori but she still hadn't shown up. She was debating going to find her when she finally appeared.

She had a confident smile on her face and she was strutting. Jade had never seen her like that at school and knew now was the time she would have to face Tori's choice. She had to admit to herself that she didn't have as much guts as the half Latina when it came to these types of things. She preferred privacy and keeping personal things private as well. She wouldn't stop Tori though. It had to be done. Tori set her food on the table to Jade's left, her proximity making Jade tense. She was so close, her arm brushing her shoulder as she got her food situated. Once that was set up how she wanted it she took the seat next to Jade and then reached out with her left hand to cup the right side of her jaw. She swiftly leaned in and nipped at a sensitive area of her neck, making Jade suck in a startled yet pleased breath. Tori kissed her neck tenderly before pulling away, smirking teasingly the whole time.

"What the hell, Vega?" Jade finally spat out, her blush obvious on her pale skin. She was trying to come off as pissed, but it failed miserably, and Tori knew it. Jade's voice wavered slightly and her frown was stuck between trying to stay in place or be taken over by a content smirk. She couldn't bring herself to look over at their friends' reactions.

"What? Your shirt says 'Bite Me' doesn't it?" she asked innocently. Jade gawked at her with her mouth open. She couldn't believe this was how Tori was going to go about telling their friends.

"Close your mouth before you catch flies, West," Tori advised, using two fingers to close Jade's mouth and then seal it with a kiss. Jade couldn't hold back the hum of approval.

"You're so unfair, Vega. I can't believe you're doing this," she admitted. Tori laughed and turned back to her food.

"I  **told** you I would," she responded candidly.

"And you did. It was amazing," Jade confessed, her tension completely gone to be replaced with the Jade only Tori had seen up to this point. She wasn't nearly as loose with Beck, so it was new even to him. Jade leaned in and gripped Tori's chin to make her turn her head so that their lips met once more. When they pulled away they each had a lazy smile on their face.

"Thanks," Tori whispered, dazed by the simple but loving kiss Jade gave her. She could never get enough of her. Jade grinned and pulled away so they could both eat. The silence surrounding their table made them look up at the same time. Robbie was as red as a tomato. Andre's mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. Cat was sitting with her hands covering her mouth, more to keep in her excited squeals of joy. Her eyes sparkled, further proof she was happy for her friends. Beck was smiling softly, his eyes full of understanding. Both Jade and Tori had a feeling he might have known all along just by the way he acted around them. He didn't push for any information but he always accepted whatever excuses they might have had. Plus, he knew Jade enough to tell something was up with her, and that it involved Tori, since she wasn't nearly as mean to the youngest Vega anymore.

"What's wrong guys?" Tori asked, shoveling a fork full of salad into her mouth. Jade laughed at a piece that didn't make it and helped Tori by pushing it in her mouth. Tori grinned as her left hand slid over Jade's leg under the table as thanks. Jade bit her lip, holding back a heated smirk she wanted to use on Tori. One look from her and they would have to excuse themselves, she was sure. She might not have wanted to tell everyone they were dating at first, for fear they would react negatively, but she should have known they would be okay with it. Now she was just happy to be able to openly show just how much she liked Tori. They didn't have to hide it anymore.

"H-how did this happen?" Andre squeaked. Robbie nodded, trying to show he wanted to know too, but couldn't get the words out. He was still red and kept averting his eyes.

"Yeah, how  **did** this happen?" Beck joined in with a smile.

"How about we hang out at my house after school and we'll tell you guys all about it," Tori spoke up through her food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Jade commented, her tone light despite the correction. Tori opened her mouth defiantly, showing off the chewed up food, but Jade did nothing besides glare in return. Anyone else would have been punched, or worse, for defying her, but all Tori had to do was smile and Jade let it slide. She shook her head, appearing angry but really wasn't, then went back to eating. The others were amazed at the affect Tori had on Jade. This side of her had been hidden all this time just under the surface. It was a new and different change they had no problem accepting because their two friends were happy together. Plus, a happy Jade meant she wouldn't pick on others as much. It was a win-win situation for everyone. The gang continued lunch with a change in topic, but they didn't miss the way Jade and Tori interacted with each other. The hidden and secretive gestures they had seen but didn't understand suddenly made sense now. By the time the end of the day came around and the group was settled in the Vega household they were all itching to hear how two unlikely people were actually very likely to end up together.

"Ok, so I'll start at the very first time I realized I liked Jade," Tori began.

"Which was?" Andre questioned.

"You remember back when you got that 'D'-" she began but stopped when Andre glared.

"Yeah, well, it was around that time," Tori muttered.

"I bet you liked 'checking for my scissors' didn't you, Vega?" Jade remarked with a smirk. Tori blushed and shook her head.

"N-no, I was really trying to find your scissors, I swear!" she rushed to explain, glancing at Beck guiltily. He didn't look angry. Just thoughtful.

"Relax. I know you were. But I bet you were happy about it," Jade continued evenly. Tori stayed quiet, which wasn't denial, so Jade's smirk widened.

"It started progressing from there until…" Tori began again, stopping to look at Jade.

"I began finding Vega incredibly interesting. Of course, I didn't want to lead Beck on or end up cheating on him so I talked with him and we broke up," Jade said, picking up from where Tori left off.

"See, you are nice, Jade. You didn't want to hurt Beck's feelings even before Tori made you a softy," Cat commented. Jade narrowed her eyes at her redheaded friend.

"I'm not a softy," she grumbled. Tori laughed and hooked Jade's arm with hers so that she was hugging it and then laid her head on Jade's shoulder.

"Sure you aren't," she said playfully. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I decided to confront Vega about it. Even if she hadn't liked me the same way I knew she would understand," Jade went on.

"That day was when everything changed," Tori added. She smiled up at Jade who returned it. They could both clearly remember that day and took turns telling their friends who listened with rapt attention.

_**~3 Months Ago~** _

_Jade had just pulled up at the Vega household, all nerves and uncertainty. She was never like this, and all it took was one dorky sweet-hearted girl to make her façade crumble. There was nothing to hold her back now. She had broken up with Beck a week ago and now she would have to face Tori. To tell her the truth. That would be the only way to find out if the feeling was mutual. She made her way up to Tori's house and knocked. When the door opened Jade was greeted with the surprised youngest Vega._

" _Oh, hey Jade. What are you here for?" she asked, sidestepping Jade as she entered without being invited in as always._

" _You," she replied calmly, even though saying that single word put her on edge. Tori glanced outside to see if anyone else was coming in, and was confused when no one else was there. She shut the door and turned to Jade._

" _Me?" she questioned, pointing at herself. Jade rolled her eyes._

" _Do I really have to repeat myself?" she replied. Tori shook her head and walked over to take a seat on the couch. Jade followed with crossed arms and forced herself to sit down next to her. She would have to start now if she was going to tell Tori how she felt. Actions could also make things easier. Tori looked slightly uncomfortable, and scooted over, but otherwise said nothing._

" _Do I scare you?" Jade wondered, loosening her arms to fall on her lap as she glanced over at Tori. She was in her casual clothes with her hair tied back. Jade came to the conclusion that casual worked well for Tori. Almost everything worked well for Tori. And she had her glasses on, Jade noted. Those damn glasses always got to her. Tori looked hot with them on, and only now was she able to indulge in the sight._

" _No, just skeptical about sitting next to you. You keep pushing me off my seats," she reminded Jade who smirked._

" _I won't do anything like that this time," she promised, allowing her smirk to turn into a small but reassuring smile. Tori seemed to trust her enough to take what she said for truth. She carefully scooted closer, and suddenly, Jade's heart was racing. Tori was no better. Her body reacted to Jade's presence as it always had. She became nervous and hesitant the minute Jade showed up. She was never sure when it came to the goth. She had tried so hard to befriend her but hadn't gotten close enough for a strong friendship so she was confused when Jade came over on her own. Tori wondered if Jade had a change of heart._

" _Yeah, right," Tori muttered to herself, answering her thoughts out loud unintentionally. Jade heard and uncharacteristically reached out to place her hand on Tori's arm._

" _I won't," she repeated firmly. It took Tori a moment to realize why Jade repeated herself, but when she did, she smiled. Jade's hand was still on her arm. It warmed her up just resting there._

" _Ok," she responded with a slow nod. Jade nodded too and removed her hand. She leaned on her knees and sighed. There was silence for some time before Tori built up the nerve to speak._

" _Why did you really come here, Jade?" she asked quietly. Jade remained silent for a moment more and then looked at Tori. There was some kind of emotion playing in her clear blue-green eyes that Tori couldn't put a finger on._

" _I never really noticed before, but you look good in glasses, Vega," Jade randomly commented. Tori was caught off guard by the sincere compliment, and it showed by her speechlessness, but Jade just smiled, having gotten the reaction she wanted. Tori quickly gathered her shock to answer._

" _Thanks. I always wanted glasses. I guess I got what I wished for. I wonder what you look like with glasses," Tori contemplated, a curious expression lighting her features. Jade quirked a brow and held up a hand._

" _Nah, I don't do glasses. Just shades, but definitely not glasses," she declined. Tori laughed and reached for Jade when she tried to stand up in order to avoid what she knew would be Tori trying to get her to wear the accessory._

" _Aw, come on, Jade! Don't be a party pooper! We were getting along so well!" Tori pleaded, keeping a hold on Jade's arm so she couldn't escape. She took off her glasses with the other hand to place them on Jade's face. Jade frowned, but it wasn't serious, and she wasn't fighting Tori as much as she could. She was reluctant to admit it, but she was having fun for once. Tori had gotten closer and held Jade softly by the chin so she couldn't pull away. Then she slid the glasses on Jade's face, surprised the struggle wasn't as bad as she had expected. She was ready for Jade to get angry or push her off the couch, but that never happened. She was curious as to why Jade was being so loose and open but didn't question it. The sight of Jade wearing glasses cut off her thought process and had her cracking up. Not because she looked bad. No, she looked good. Tori never knew she could look so good in glasses. But maybe a wider pair to compliment the shape of her face. Jade was scowling now yet didn't take them off._

" _What's so funny, Vega? Do I look that bad?" she inquired. Tori shook her head and gazed into Jade's eyes which didn't lose any of their intensity now that lenses sat in front of them._

" _You look cute," Tori unthinkingly blurted out. She blushed immediately and suddenly realized she still had a hand on Jade's face. She pulled away and averted her gaze. It was Jade's turn to laugh now._

" _I know," she agreed with faux cockiness, sparing Tori from any teasing that was right on the verge of falling from her mouth. Tori chanced a glance at Jade whose eyes where already on her._

" _You do," Tori muttered, trying to regain her confidence. Jade smiled and reached up to take them off._

" _But they look better on you," she commented, tilting Tori's face up by her chin so she could slide them back in place on the bridge of her nose. She let her fingers brush over Tori's cheek when she pulled away. Tori was speechless again, the tingling on her skin where Jade touched her erased her brain of anything coherent to say. Jade tilted her head from one side then the other, as if inspecting her._

" _I always thought those glasses did nothing but compliment you," she continued, leaning in to push them up the bridge of Tori's nose when she looked down to avoid Jade's scrutinizing gaze and they slipped. Tori returned her gaze quickly when she heard those words. She couldn't believe it. Jade was openly complimenting her in a tone that was…flirty? She didn't know what was going on. Jade, on the other hand, was having fun. She could see the constant blush Tori had at her words. It added to her already beautiful features. Tori caught Jade's hand before she could completely pull away. She squeezed it in hers._

" _You don't really mean that, do you, Jade?" she asked softly. Jade was caught off guard by the usually confident Tori asking such an uncertain question. Had it come from anyone else, she would be accepting, but since it was Jade, she had to make sure she was telling the truth and not just messing with her._

" _I do. Remember, you're pretty from certain angles," she teased playfully, using her free hand to turn Tori's face side to side by her chin for emphasis. Her fingers were soft and careful, something Tori never knew could be applied to Jade. She smiled, her blush warming Jade's hand when she shifted to press her palm to Tori's cheek. Jade hadn't thought she would have the guts to be this close to her and reveal how she felt, but it was easier than she thought. Everything was easy and simple with Tori. It was one of many reason Jade was interested in her._

" _You're pretty too," Tori responded without Jade having to ask this time. Jade let a warm smile spread on her face and Tori marveled at it, their eyes locking. She tried to speak, but couldn't. She had never seen such amazing brown eyes until she met Tori. They captured her, held her hostage, and she didn't mind it one bit. Tori was equally trapped by Jade's usually sharp gaze that was now so soft she wanted to get lost in them. To see what else Jade had to offer._

" _Beautiful, actually," Tori whispered, giving in to the pull bringing her closer. Her words motivated Jade who slid her hand from Tori's face, down her neck, and then around to rest at the back of her neck. Her other hand gripped Tori's, interlacing their fingers._

" _So are you, Tori," she murmured honestly, meeting Tori halfway. Their lips met once, testing the waters. When the gesture sent a wave of pleasant sensations through both of them they continued. Jade pulled Tori closer and molded her lips to Tori's soft ones. The kiss stayed simple but displayed all their emotions to each other. Tori's free hand buried in Jade's hair, loving the feel of the soft black locks between her fingers. She had been dying to run her hands through Jade's hair for so long. Jade's hand tightened on the back of Tori's neck before moving to her hair too. She carefully released the waves of brown from the tie and let her fingers glide through. The kiss carried on a little longer before they had to pull away for air._

" _Wow," Tori panted, shocked but enjoying the moment. Jade chuckled and nuzzled into Tori's neck. Her hand cupped her jaw and cradled it when Tori tilted her head to allow Jade more room. A light groan from Tori made Jade smirk._

" _Tori," Jade whispered. Tori shivered at the feeling of her own name blown across her skin. She gripped Jade's shoulder, encouraging her. Jade kissed a trail up Tori's neck, over her jaw, and stopped at the corner of her mouth. Tori groaned again, but this time in anticipation, making Jade laugh._

" _Jade," Tori whined when she didn't continue. Jade moved to pull away but Tori wasn't having it. Jade was like a drug and Tori couldn't get enough now that she had her. She pulled her hand from Jade's so that she could use both to grip Jade by the front of her shirt. With a little maneuvering she managed to get Jade pressed into the couch on her back. Tori straddled her waist and leaned in to nip at Jade's bottom lip. Jade grinned. This new side of Tori was so commanding. It caused a whirlwind of emotions to hit her. She wanted more. Tori didn't make her wait long. Their lips met again, Tori cautiously running her tongue over Jade's lip for permission to deepen the kiss. Tori didn't know where she found the confidence to take over but Jade's moan the minute their tongues slid over each other made her glad she did. Jade was lost in Tori, her grip on her back had Jade's fingers gripping her shirt, unable to do anything else. Their legs were tangled and Tori's left hand held her up while the other carefully smoothed down Jade's side to the hem where she brushed her thumb against Jade's bare skin that was exposed by her shirt lifting slightly._

_Tori could feel Jade's stomach muscles contract at the soft touch. She moved to place her whole hand on Jade's side, allowing it to add more heat to Jade's already hot body. Their long kiss broke, both of them breathless now. Jade had no idea Tori could be such an override of sensations. She wondered where the hell Tori learned to kiss, but her thoughts were scrambled when Tori's hand began to burn a trail over her stomach softly, back and forth. Her eyes found Tori's and a smile formed on both their faces. Jade, never one to be left behind, dragged her hands down Tori's back to sneak under her shirt as well. Her hands then ran back up, making Tori close her eyes and revel in the feeling of Jade's hands on her skin. When her eyes opened, they were full of such heavy emotions Jade couldn't deny Tori another ardent kiss when she leaned in for more. Neither noticed the door opening, they were so wrapped up in each other. They only broke apart when a surprised gasp met their ears. Tori pulled away to look up and see her sister standing there, carrying bags of who knew what. Her stance was frozen to the spot, her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide._

" _No! I just lost twenty bucks!" she cried out, dropping her bags on the floor. Tori was seriously confused now. Jade just looked irritated that they were interrupted._

" _What are you talking about?" Tori asked her, pushing off the couch to sit up. Jade gripped the top of her thighs, unwilling to let her go anywhere. Tori absentmindedly placed her hands over Jade's, a silent acceptance of what the girl under her non-verbally asked._

" _I made a bet with mom about you ending up with Jade. We both knew it was obvious that you liked her from all the looks you gave her any time her back was turned," Trina began to explain. Jade laughed at Tori's embarrassment._

" _We saw you peeking at her too when she wasn't looking," Trina shot at Jade who stopped laughing to glare at the older Vega. Tori chuckled behind her hand and Jade smacked her leg to shut her up._

" _Anyway, I bet you would open your big mouth and let your crush on Jade slip but mom bet Jade would come around eventually and make her move," Trina finished. Tori didn't know whether to be offended her mom didn't think she would be the first to say something or offended that Trina thought she would just blurt it out. Then she was touched Trina sided with her yet glad that her mom knew her, that she was too shy to say anything to Jade. It was all so confusing and it didn't help that her head was still fuzzy from all the attention Jade lavished on her._

" _It seems your mom knows us both pretty well._ _ **My**_ _mom doesn't even know me that well," Jade spoke up. Tori glanced down at Jade who looked impressed. Not at all upset. It was just a simple fact for her._

" _Yeah, yeah. How about we tell mom I won so I can get that twenty bucks," Trina cut in._

" _What do you need twenty bucks for?" Tori asked her._

" _Shopping obviously," Trina replied with a roll of her eyes._

" _Y_ _ou just-" Tori started, but Trina cut in._

" _I didn't get everything. I wanted that pretty little ring but I already ran out of money. That twenty will do nicely though," Trina explained. Tori shook her head and Jade crossed her arms._

" _Mind giving us some time alone now?" Jade questioned impatiently. Trina huffed and picked up her bags._

" _Fine, but remember Tori, don't tell mom she won," Trina reminded her sister._

" _Can't do that, Trina. Mom won fair and square. Plus, I'm getting you back for all the cheating you did on our own bets," Tori replied. Trina grumbled with a frown and began taking the stairs back to her room. A hand on Tori's cheek instantly brought her attention back to Jade._

" _Forget the bet and come here so we can continue," Jade demanded in a low voice that Tori had no problem listening to. She smiled and leaned down to continue where they left off. They spent the rest of the day talking and exchanging gentle kisses as they lounged on the couch, only moving when Tori's parents came home. Jade excused herself and left with a sly kiss to Tori's cheek when they stood on the porch. Tori leaned on the door frame and watched Jade drive off, a happy grin on her face. Jade had the same idiotic grin the rest of the day._

Jade and Tori finally finished their story, both having done a great deal of editing to keep their personal activities out of their friends imagery of what happened. They were sure they got the gist of it the moment Jade smirked when talking about their make out session. That was simply all she said, but the look she gave Tori suggested it heated up a little more than that. Tori had blushed and scolded Jade but didn't deny it. The group was amazed yet happy the two were together. They hung around hours after the story, eating and sharing other bits of news. When it was time for them to head home they all left at once, leaving only Jade who was in no hurry to go. She waved to the others lazily from her seat on the couch. Tori walked them out and then returned to Jade who laid her head on Tori's lap. Tori traced her girlfriend's beautiful features with an adoring smile. Jade let her, eyes closed and small smile on her lips.

"Hey, Jade?" Tori called to her softly. Jade opened her eyes.

"What's up?" she replied evenly, catching Tori's wandering hand to hold in her own against her cheek. Tori smiled. She loved when Jade was affectionate.

"You, uh, wanna watch a movie in my room?" Tori offered nonchalantly, but Jade didn't miss the playful look in her eyes.

"Sure," she responded quickly, sitting up so they could dash upstairs. Tori squealed in laughter when Jade scooped her off the floor to carry her into her room once they cleared the stairs. She set her on her bed and then joined her, a tickle fight breaking out and then replaced by kisses and cuddling. Jade only allowed Tori out of her arms so that she could put in a movie and then she hurried back to curl into Jade. Both felt comfortable and safe with each other. For the first time in a long time Jade was truly happy. Tori tucked her head under Jade's and placed her hands over Jade's where they met on her stomach. Jade would occasionally draw circles on Tori's exposed midriff while Tori returned the gesture on Jade's hand. They were content to watch the movie together and were looking forward to spending most of their time together in the future.


End file.
